Dyskusja użytkownika:Stuble
Archiwa: * 11 września 2013 – 21 czerwca 2016 * 21 czerwca 2016 – 6 lutego 2018 Różne rodzaje amunicji HUD Witaj!Pewnie wiesz, że bronie w wersji 2 mają różne rodzaje amunicji i tu pojawia się problem bo w najbliższym czasie chciałbym dodać ikony HUD broni z tą amunicją i niewiem jak można nazwać pliki.Następujące rodzaje amunicji to:smugowa,przeciwpłaszczowa,grzybkująca,zapalająca i wybuchowa.Pozdrawiam Lexusiak78 (dyskusja) 19:49, lut 7, 2018 (UTC) Masz link http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Carbine_Rifle_Mk_II No dobra Re: Przeglądanie artykułów Dobra, postaram się tego nie robić. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 13:13, lut 8, 2018 (UTC)Cristiano16 Prośby Cześć, zauważyłem, że przeprowadzasz drobne zmiany w moich artykułach, ale proszę, gdy np. zmieniasz formę zdania, to unikaj czegoś takiego, jak w pogrubionym fragmencie, a dokładniej braku odmiany wyrazu (w tym przypadku słowa konsol na konsole): Chciałbym Cię również prosić, byś po przeniesieniu strony sprawdził, czy nie znajdują się gdzieś linki do jej starego tytułu, ponieważ wprowadza to zamęt, gdyż np. po przeniesieniu strony Hammerstein&Faust na Hammerstein & Faust nie zmieniłeś linka na Liberty City National Exchange Index, przez co występował czerwony link i strona Hammerstein&Faust mogłaby zostać utworzona raz jeszcze. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 17:29, lut 11, 2018 (UTC) Auto "Coca Cola" A to nie jest przypadkiem mod? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:13, mar 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: W końcu coś ciekawego Jutro się tym zajmę ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:40, mar 15, 2018 (UTC) Przesyłanie plików Dobry. Patrząc na rejestr przesłanych i usuniętych, zacząłem się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie byłoby sensowne przerzucenie uprawnienia do przesyłania plików z grupy użytkowników zalogowanych do grupy użytkowników automatycznie zatwierdzonych. Zdecydowana większość grafik przesłanych przez tych pierwszych zostaje usunięta już tego samego dnia. Co o tym sądzisz? Pozdrawiam, 13:07, mar 17, 2018 (UTC) : OK, wysłałem prośbę do helpera. Mam nadzieję, że bez problemów może to zmienić, choć nigdy nie wiadomo, jak to na Wikii… Do komunikatu powitalnego wedle mnie warto byłoby wsadzić informację na ten temat, tylko trzeba to jakoś ładnie w słowa ubrać. (Zawsze wydawało mi się, że ona już tam jest). Pozdrawiam, 15:15, mar 17, 2018 (UTC) : PS: O, informacja tam jest, ale tylko o nazewnictwie. : PPS: Wieczorem będę miał sprawę do omówienia na IRC-u ;>. :: Ustawione. 19:49, mar 17, 2018 (UTC) Chyba wiem, czemu Claude, Tommy Vercetti i Toni Cipriani nie pływają Claude nie pływa, gdyż woda w GTA 3 jest skrajnie zanieczyszczona, zaś Tommy i Toni nie umieją pływać, gdyż nie było ich stać na lekcje pływania gdy byli dziećmi. Gdy byli dziećmi, woda w Liberty City była dużo czystsza i bardziej przejrzysta niż w 2001 roku, lecz pływanie w niej było i tak niebezpieczne. Z kolei Claude tak naprawdę umie pływać, lecz nie może tego robić, gdyż woda w GTA 3 jest zanieczyszczona do tego stopnia, że jest po prostu zabójcza niczym toksyczne odpady. Gdy Claude wpada do wody, widać wyraźnie, że nie tonie, lecz ta woda dosłownie wysysa z niego życie. Taka jest moja teoria, lecz wydaje mi się ona wiarygodna.Kintobor (dyskusja) 20:48, kwi 8, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Chyba wiem, czemu Claude, Tommy Vercetti i Toni Cipriani nie pływają Claude nie pływa, gdyż woda w GTA 3 jest skrajnie zanieczyszczona, zaś Tommy i Toni nie umieją pływać, gdyż nie było ich stać na lekcje pływania gdy byli dziećmi. Gdy byli dziećmi, woda w Liberty City była dużo czystsza i bardziej przejrzysta niż w 2001 roku, lecz pływanie w niej i tak było niebezpieczne, gdyż była chłodna. Z kolei Claude tak naprawdę umie pływać, lecz nie może tego robić, gdyż woda w GTA 3 jest zanieczyszczona do tego stopnia, że jest po prostu zabójcza niczym toksyczne odpady. Gdy Claude wpada do wody, widać wyraźnie, że nie tonie, lecz ta woda dosłownie wysysa z niego życie. Taka jest moja teoria, lecz wydaje mi się ona wiarygodna.Kintobor (dyskusja) 20:49, kwi 8, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor To co napisałeś, jest bardzo ciekawe I bardzo interesujące. Fajna teoria. Choć w GTA Advance i GTA Liberty City Stories woda wydaje się być znacznie mniej zanieczyszczona niż w GTA 3.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:49, kwi 9, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota Re: Losowe ciekawostki Można byłoby. Na tym oparty jest mój plan alternatywny. Muszę w ogóle wrócić do kwestii tych ciekawostek. 09:26, cze 9, 2018 (UTC) Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć Jaki tytuł nosi strona opisująca miejsce w GTA Vice City, mianowicie salon/parking samochodowy, w którym przez szyby widać rzeczywiste marki pojazdów?Kintobor (dyskusja) 18:51, cze 10, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Nie ma sprawy Jak sobie życzysz.Kintobor (dyskusja) 13:53, cze 21, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re:Aktualizacje w GTA Online Twoje słowa mnie nie są dla mnie przykre ,a motywujące do poprawy artykułu.Co do tych ogólnikowych informacji zostaną bardziej rozszerzone na osobnych stronach o tych aktualizacjach. Pozdrawiam Lexusiak78 (dyskusja) 12:16, lip 4, 2018 (UTC) PS. Gdzie mogę znaleźć szczegółowe informacje o ilości danego ubioru dodanego w aktualizacji lub czy mógłbym to usunąć i dodać w artykule o danej aktualizacji? Rzetelną informacją o ubiorze jest to ,że mogę sprawdzić u siebie na GTA Online ,a screeny z ubraniami mógłbym ogarnąć z kanału GTA Series Videos tylko ,że odpowiednio przycięte. Lexusiak78 (dyskusja) 19:57, lip 4, 2018 (UTC) Aktualizacje i infoboks Artykuł o DLC jest do sprawdzenia i potrzebowałbym informacji jak zrobić infoboksa DLC.Pozdrawiam Lexusiak78 (dyskusja) 17:03, lip 19, 2018 (UTC) Także ten... Cześć Stuble, Wybacz, że odpisuję tak późno i że w ostatnim czasie w ostatnich miesiącach nie robiłem tutaj kompletnie NIC. Moja nieobecność wynikała z tego, że niezwykle aktywnie spędzam te wakacje + przygotowuję się powoli do dwóch olimpiad, w których wezmę udział w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym. Oczywiście jestem z Tobą całkowicie szczery i nie jest to wymyślona na poczekaniu wymówka. Obecnie mam znacznie więcej wolnego czasu i dużo czasu na „leniuchowanie”, więc poświęcę go zarówno na wiki jak i na naukę. Pozdrawiam i raz jeszcze przepraszam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 13:08, sie 7, 2018 (UTC) :Nie musisz przepraszać, gdyż Twoja wiadomość nie brzmiała ofensywnie. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 17:57, sie 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: Edytor klasyczny A, właśnie, miałem napisać o tym w ogłoszeniach. Na moją prośbę domyślnym edytorem stał się ponownie VisualEditor, który niszczy kod w znacznie mniejszym stopniu i oznacza dokonane nim zmiany odpowiednim tagiem. Takie jest domyślne ustawienie na Wikii; jakiś czas temu GTAW została wylosowana do eksperymentu sprawdzającego, który edytor rzekomo bardziej zachęca do edytowania, dlatego domyślnym stał się klasyczny edytor wizualny, co poskutkowało większą liczbą edycyj rozwalających kod strony. Po ciągnących się tygodniami rozmowach moich z pracownikami Wikii i tychże między sobą nasz projekt został z eksperymentu wypisany. Czyżby stwarzało to jakieś problemy? Pozdrawiam, 14:16, sie 14, 2018 (UTC) PS: Czekam na dzień, gdy ten stary edytor wizualny wyleci całkowicie, również z ustawień użytkownika. : Eeee… czekaj. Mam uczyć obsługi edytora Ciebie? Coś przespałem? Jakąś rewolucję w wymogach na moderatorów? Czuję się autentycznie zmieszany :/. : Skróty wikitekstu w edytorze źródłowym na Oasisie są pod przyciskiem „więcej +” w drugim rzędzie (od góry licząc) paska po lewej (przynajmniej przy włączonej opcji Rozszerz ekran trybu źródłowego na cały ekran). Na MB były w znacznie lepszym miejscu, ale cóż. Kategorie należy dodawać ręcznie do kodu, bo wszelkie wikijne zabawki, które należy wyłączyć, dodają je w złym miejscu, a nawet same z siebie psują pod tym względem kod, jest o tym na stronach pomocy. (Nie wiem, jak jest teraz, ale kiedyś samo załadowanie strony powodowało, że edytor przenosił kategorie nad interwiki). : Pozdrawiam, 14:40, sie 14, 2018 (UTC) :: Tegom się nie spodziewał, ale proszę bardzo: :: Teraz przynajmniej już wiem, dlaczego ostatnio zdarzało Ci się niszczyć uporządkowany wcześniej kod stron, co poprawiałem (S:Diff/186109, S:Diff/186103). :: Że też po tylu latach coś na GTAW jest w stanie mnie jeszcze zaskoczyć. Z pozdrowieniami 15:07, sie 14, 2018 (UTC) ::: Witamy na Wikii, tutaj wybór to rzecz uznawana za zbędną ;). Jeśli masz jeszcze jakieś uwagi, problemy, pytania, pisz na dyskusji lub wskakuj na IRC. 15:43, sie 14, 2018 (UTC) Definicja na początku artykułu Cześć znów. Odchodząc od rozmowy na temat edytorów edytorów (obfitującej w zdziwienie, zaskoczenie i nagłe zwroty akcji), zajrzyj, com napisał Crisowi o definicjach na początku artów :). Pozdrawiam, 18:07, sie 14, 2018 (UTC) : Podbijam. 17:11, sie 15, 2018 (UTC) : PS: I przypomina, że pierwszej osoby liczby mnogiej nie należy używać poza solucjami w artykułach o misjach. Moja ostatnia ciekawostka Chodzi o to, że kiedy po rozmowie telefonicznej ze Sweetem gra pokazuje nam siłownię w Ganton. Ale gdybyśmy my przed telefonem tam pojechali to gra by nas tam nie pokazała. RE: Ciekawostka Dokładnie chodzi po rozmowie ze Sweetem ;) Jedna z ciekawostek w Wersja beta GTA: San Andreas Czy ciekawostka: " Tereny pustynne były patrolowane przez innych policjantów niż tereny wiejskie." - tak nie jest też w finalnej wersji gry? Mam pewną sugestię co do opisywania solucji w misjach Opisując solucje misji nie powinno się w nich spoilerować bądź zbytnio wdawać się w szczegóły fabuły.Kintobor (dyskusja) 21:06, paź 15, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor PiotrekD.bot.auto Naprawiony. 12:03, paź 31, 2018 (UTC) Dom Cloe Parker : > Jak można dowiedzieć się z programu I'm Rich, wieżowiec ten wyposażony jest w most zwodzony oraz mieści się w nim sala tortur zlokalizowana na pięćdziesiątym piątym piętrze budynku. Na pewno mowa o konkretnie 55. (fifty-sixth) piętrze tego konkretnego budynku? Na zrzucie ekranu jest tylko parter (uznawany w Ameryce za piętro; trzeba z tym uważać) i 8 pięter. Może to nieścisłość w świecie gry, ale wolę dopytać. Pozdrawiam, 16:31, sty 9, 2019 (UTC) : Moja uwaga dotyczyła bardziej rzędu wielkości – prawie 10 pięter „widzialnych” a ponad 50 pięter wspomnianych to duży rozrzut – nie sprawy parteru. Ale skoro tak jest, to tak jest, twórcy niedopasowali. Z pozdrowieniami noworocznymi 16:47, sty 9, 2019 (UTC) Rozszerzenie mam pytanie: jakie roszrzeżenie mam wpisaćw nazwie pliku z pojazdem z moda do gta 5 żeby dodać go do gry? Re: Quiz faktycznie, nie zauważyłem tego gdy robiłem ten quiz lata temu. zaraz to zmienię, dzięki. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 11:31, sty 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Uprawnienia Chyba wikikod bardzo Cię lubi, bo skorygowałem nadane Ci uprawnienia, a on przerzucił biurola na Ciebie xD Ale mniejsza z tym. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 09:21, mar 25, 2019 (UTC) Bardzo przepraszam, że przez dłuższy czas nie dawałem znaku życia Ale miałem swoje powody. Odkąd dostałem permanentnego bana na anglojęzycznej GTA Wiki usunąłem się w cień. Nie pogodziłem się z tą decyzją, gdyż uważam, że była ona niesprawiedliwa. Na angielskiej GTA Wiki dostawałem wcześniej bany, ale te poprzednie bany mnie czegoś nauczyły. Tym razem próbowałem odbudować swoją reputację i się zrehabilitować. Ale ktoś tego nie zrozumiał.Kintobor (dyskusja) 22:57, mar 28, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor Rozumiem Dzięki, kolego. Będę pamiętał.Kintobor (dyskusja) 15:02, mar 29, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor Stare konto Po kilku miesiącach przerwy próbowałem zalogować się na moje konto o nazwie Lexusiak78 i nie mogłem. Poproszę o jakieś wyjaśnienie, z góry dzięki. Lexus PL (dyskusja) 16:05, maj 21, 2019 (UTC) RE: Dobra chyba był jakiś problem ale grzebanie przy kontach pomogło i już normalnie mogę się zalogować :P. Nie było tematu ok? Lexus PL (dyskusja) 16:16, maj 21, 2019 (UTC) Filmy Witam, mam takie pytanie chodzi mi ze kiedys przeslalem na wiki kilka filmow i chodzi mi o to ze czy moge miec z tego powodu jakis problem chodzi mi o prawa autorskie. Wiem ze to bylo dawno ale chcialbym tylko tak wiedzieć.Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 16:32, cze 17, 2019 (UTC) Niepotrzebny krzyż Nie dodajemy już krzyżów przy nazwiskach zmarłych aktorów? Pytam bo w takim arcie o Eddie'em Pulaskim przy nazwisku Chrisa Penna takowy widnieje, a Charlie Murphy nie żyje od dwóch lat. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 13:42, cze 26, 2019 (UTC) Coś Wam nie pykło Ekhm https://imgur.com/aw4wKGU Wichrolit (dyskusja) 16:48, cze 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: Siedziba NOoSE Żadnego artykułu nie utworzyłem. Zerknij na wkład. SgtCheese (dyskusja) 14:37, lip 11, 2019 (UTC) : Czyli? O jakich edycjach mowa? SgtCheese (dyskusja) 16:58, lip 11, 2019 (UTC) UB:PiotrekD/Pierwszy zlot edytorów – podsumowanie Na rozpędzaj się za bardzo z tymi przewidywaniami następnym razem ]:>. 20:08, sie 10, 2019 (UTC) Re: Tłumaczenie GTA2 O matko! Już rozumiem, o co chodziło tomcie i Texelowi, gdy uznali, że nie będziemy z tego tłumaczenia korzystali. (Notabene przypomniało mi się, jak chyba mówili coś o tym, że to oficjalne tłumaczenie powstało tak, że Cenega po prostu wzięła jakieś nieoficjalne; nie wiem, ile w tym prawdy). Cóż za okropność. Faktycznie trzeba nad tym pomyśleć. Może wprowadzić dla scenariuszy system taki, jak w grach bez oficjalnego tłumaczenia, tj. na lewo nasze nieoficjalne tłumaczenie, a na prawo oryginał, a dla reszty (głównie nazw misyj chyba) pozostawić te z oficjalnego z tłumaczenia? Trzeba pomyśleć… Serdecznie pozdrawiam noworocznie, 14:21, gru 31, 2019 (UTC)